Accidental Promiscuity
by VeniVidiViciMR
Summary: I didn't mean to come off as promiscuous. It just sort of happened. And yes, for Merlin's sake I regret 'attempting to have sex' in the Charms classroom! M for interrupted Lemon


**Posted as part of Kerantli's Sexual Education Challenge.**

**And...**

**Taragh McCarthy's Under Stress Challenge.**

* * *

><p>The rumors of Seventh Year are enough to scare any sixth year student into early death by heart attack, they could double as a horror story to tell your kids when they wont cooperate and they were enough to make Cole Levine pee himself last year. These rumors are, to say the least, horrific. And completely true.<p>

I cant remember the last time I got more than five hours of sleep at one time, and am fairly certain that there is a Molly Weasley butt shape indented in the hard brown chair in a corner of the library I like to claim as _mine_.

I'd never been the most academic person, opting instead to have a laugh and take things as they come. I pride myself on _not_ being like my family, completely neurotic in one aspect of my life.

My father is a workaholic, my cousin Rose slaves over school (she may die next year when she is a seventh year) James and Fred are notorious trouble makers and it seems that the rest of my extended family throws themselves into Quidditch like it did literally run in their blood.

Family gatherings are chaotic, not in a bad way, or a good way, simply in the 'Weasley Way' as we like to refer to it.

So how did I suddenly go from relaxed happy Molly that balanced her life like a normal _sane_ person to the girl who looked, on a good day, like she might snap at any second and run into the forbidden forest on all fours to live the rest of her life as a wild crazed beast?

I have no idea. Perhaps it's the future that scares me the most, the idea of what I've got to do in order to secure a job and everything in less than a year.

Whatever the reason I need help. I need distractions, and good ones at that because all the ones I've tried have failed me.

Today was a bad day; I was working on an essay that I should have finished days ago and in my worst subject as well.

I was in a state of panic writing my potions essay, Merlin I hated potions, Charms was the only subject that I exceeded at, and I was _good_ at charms.

I heard distinct laughter, soft but not timid and knew that Rose was in the library as well, typical for her.

_Brilliant_, I thought, _Rose'll help me with the potions, even if she is a year below me!_

I stood up and weaved through the bookshelves to find Rose. When I did stumble on her she was hidden in the deep stacks straddling a blond haired boys lap as his lips were seamlessly attached to her neck.

I cleared my throat and she jumped off of him, blushing faintly, I'd always been a little jealous of how Rose was the only person in our family to contain the Weasley blush before it overtook her face.

"Molly!" she said breathlessly and sighed, "Jeeze you scared me," she said before sitting back down in her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy's lap, this time facing me.

"Yeah, sorry, I heard you and thought you might help me with potions?" I asked hesitantly, aware that Scorpius's mouth reattached itself to my cousin's neck as soon as she was back in his lap, seemingly not minding my presence.

She swatted him away casually and followed me, leaving him with just a kiss on the cheek and a wink. She really knew how to get the boy salivating for more.

"Whatcha need help with?" she asked, reaching over and skimming what I had written already.

She grabbed a quill and started to make changes, muttering to herself and nodding, going into her genius Rose state.

"Hey Rose?"

"Hmm?" She asked not even looking up at me.

"You work so hard, and it's a lot of pressure, right?"

She glanced up with questions in her eyes, "Sure, why?"

"Well… how do manage to work so hard and still be happy and relaxed like this?"

"Scorpius" she responded without a missing beat.

"What?"

"Alright look, we're both big girls right?" She asked leaning forward, a teasing glint in her eyes.

I gave her a look, not quite sure where she was going with the conversation.

"_Sex_ Molly" she said simply, "It keeps me from ripping my hair out all the time, not to mention how devilishly fantastic is it" she said, grinning broadly.

I could practically feel my face glowing like Christmas and Rose smirked at me, something she picked up from Scorpius, "I mean you don't have to have sex, just go snog a boy in a broom cupboard, actually yeah, don't just go shag any random guy please" she said frowning.

"Who would have thought that perfect innocent Rosie would be the one to corrupt me?" I said teasingly shaking my head.

She gave me another smirk before handing the essay over, "It's good, but make those changes. I've got… business to attend to," she said winking and sauntering back to her corner of bliss.

That's when I decided to leave the essay unfinished and scour the halls for a boy like a predator seeking prey.

My first instinct was to go to someone I knew, but my face scrunched up at the thought of snogging a person I would have to talk to after. I stepped through the Gryffindor common room and unwillingly sought out someone that would do for some serious stress relief.

My eyes caught on a boy I recognizes as a sixth year, Isaac Matthews. He shot me a short grin before returning to his game of exploding snap with what appeared to be his friends.

I summoned that famous Gryffindor courage and walked right over to him, the look of shock he gave me just about ensured that this would work, that and he nearly fell out of his chair as a blush reached his cheeks.

"Hey Isaac " I greeted softly, sitting down on a couch next to one of his friends.

"Uh… hey Molly" he said still staring at me with shock on his face, "So, what's uh up?" he asked weakly.

I smiled brightly at him, "Well I was contemplating throwing myself out the window to escape my work when I realized that you might possibly, hopefully be able to help me out?" I asked, attempting to flirt with him.

Apparently it worked because he bobbed his head eagerly, "Sure, what do you need?"

_Shit Molly, think!_

"Well- oh Merlin I left my things in the library." I pinched the bridge of my nose for good effect and he sighed.

"Oh, well we could just go work there if you want?" He offered sweetly. I suddenly felt bad taking advantage of him like this. Then my subconscious kicked it.

_He's a boy that your willingly about to throw yourself at, I'm sure he wont be upset for you 'taking advantage of him' Mol. _My naughty side mocked the more Prude-y side of me.

"Great, you're a life-savior. Literally" I said, flashing him a grin.

He laughed and shrugged at his friends who made crude whistling sounds. Ah if only they knew how on the mark they were with those.

We walked in silence and I battled for something to say, Merlin this was going to be painfully awkward, wasn't it?

I glanced up at him and caught him looking at me, he turned away quickly.

"So… what subject do you need help with?" he asked in an effort to break the silence.

I contemplated lying but that would do me no good, so I took a breath and looked up at him.

"Uhm none… I just didn't want to say that I wanted to pull you into a broom cupboard and snog you senseless in front of the whole common room" I said, and he froze, stopping altogether and staring at me wide eyed and slack jawed.

I took that opportunity to reach up and pull his neck down to my level, having to go on my toes because of my lack of height and force our lips together.

_Rose lied._ Was my first thought because this was awkward and weird. And he wasn't kissing me back and I was about to die of embarrassment when I pulled back.

He blinked a bit but as I opened my mouth to apologize and attempt to explain myself I felt his lips back on mine, moving with a fervor that my previous kiss had lacked.

The force and surprise of the kiss made me stumble backwards and Isaac's hands immediately went to my lower back, both holding my upright and lifting me to his lips more easily.

My back hit the wall and I let out a huff, Isaac stopped and looked at me, his wide brown eyes showing a similar shock as when I approached him earlier.

"Don't stop." I complained and he looked like he wanted to say something to me, but I wasn't having that.

I cover his mouth with my hand, "Kiss me." I demanded.

He nodded and our lips were joined again, this time was less awkward and more passionate. His lips were soft and didn't taste like anything, and that suited me just fine.

Rose was always on about how Scorpius tasted so good but I didn't want to taste something on a boys lips, and Isaac tasted perfectly like nothing. So I gripped his neck harder and tried to pull his body closer to my own.

I was finally seeing what Rose meant, but this wasn't enough so I traced the crease between his lips with my tongue, twice before he caught my drift and parted his lips marginally. I took what I got and shoved my tongue into his mouth.

He paused for a moment before responding by doing the same. I twisted my tongue around his and suddenly his hands that were previously resting on my lower back gently were tight on my hips, fingers digging into my flesh. A long groan reverberated into my mouth and I fell against the wall a little more, his body crushing me there in the most perfect way.

Then, just as it was getting really good, he was gone and I nearly slid down the wall in shock, save his arm that held me up. He looked frantically around and then down at my perplexed expression, "Did you hear that?" he whispered anxiously.

"No" I snapped, grabbing onto his tie I pulled him with my into the nearest room, not bothering to check where exactly we were I shut the door quietly and kept the lights off, "Better?"

Instead of responding I was suddenly on top of a desk, and he was kissing me again, but it was still a little awkward with the arrangement so I pushed him off for a moment before spreading my legs and pulling him, by the tie, back between my legs, wrapping them around his waist.

While his lips latched onto my neck I worked on his tie, throwing it off easily I turned to the buttons on his shirt, I tried to rip them off and he chuckled against my neck. I blushed a bit at my haste and decided to just undo them all myself.

I pushed the shirt off his chest and ran my fingers down his chest, which was slender and pale. He wasn't all rippling, flashy muscles but he wasn't flabby by any means either.

I grinned until he found a spot on my neck and I stiffened moaning loudly and starting to shake beneath him. He grinning against my neck and worked the spot harder, as my hands tangled into his honey colored hair and held him there.

His hands were slow to progress, just now coming to slide under my shirt, he stopped a few inches short of my breasts and I groaned in frustration, "More" I muttered and his hands lurched forward, one just gently grazing the right breast and the other cupping my left breast warmly.

His lips came off my neck and I put both hands up in the air and he pulled the shirt over my head, I blushed realizing that my bra was plain black, no lace or bows or anything.

I was feeling a little down on myself for about 4 seconds until he pressed a little closer and there was a very obvious, insistent bulge in his pants, I gasped and looked down at him.

He paused for a moment, meeting my gaze, I had never wanted anyone more than I did right in that moment and I pulled him back to my lips, wrapping my legs tighter around his waist and grinding into him harder.

His response was to pepper kisses down my neck, stopping at my spot for only a beat longer than the others and down to my chest, he pulled my bra cups down, they served to shove my breasts up closer to his lips. I helped too, arching my back and giving him full access to my chest.

Not a moment after his lips started to suck on my nipple the door banged open and I let out a shriek.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" a small voice squeaked and Isaac, being the gentlemanly type, shoved me against him, hiding my body from view as I righted my bra and searched frantically for our shirts.

"In all my years at this school, no one had ever been brazen enough to attempt this in my own classroom. What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" the voice demanded and I groaned realizing exactly who it was, Professor Flitwick. _Kill me._

The light was suddenly casting down on us and I felt dirty and ashamed, but _alive_. Isaac was frantic in his search for our clothing and I found my shirt about 3 feet away, I leapt off the table and threw it on, doing the buttons up in super speed.

"Mrs. Weasley!" he said in shock, his tiny cheeks colored with bright pink.

"Pr-professor" I said weakly.

"Detention Mr. Matthews, for a week and 20 points from Gryffindor. Go" he said then turned to me, "Mrs. Weasley have a seat"

Isaac shot me one horrified glance then he was gone and I was alone in the Charms classroom with the Charms teacher after he walked in on me nearly shagging a boy _on his desk_.

I felt sick to my stomach, I would have begged and pleaded for forgiveness if I wasn't so sure that the moment I opened my mouth I was going to be sick all over the floor.

"Mrs. Weasley, I hope you understand the consequences of your actions." I nodded before he went on, "I'll have to report this to the headmistress, detention, and of course, a letter home"

I felt my face pale as I hid it within my hands, willing myself to wait before I dissolved into tears.

Professor Flitwick motioned to the seat and I sat, unable to take my hands away from my face.

He cleared his throat, "Well I kept you after to discuss something else… hmm…" he seemed to be composing his thoughts, "I assume your mother has sat you down with this in mind and that you've been properly taught contraceptive charms-"

I stared at the ground in horror, _was he giving me the sex talk?_

"Professor!" I squealed in shock, keeping my face hidden.

"I don't pretend to be ignorant of the many, many other places you could… _fornicate_…"

_Seriously, had he just said fornicate? Kill me!_

"Now what you should understand is that… _fornicating_, is an adult… _activity_. It is not meant for girls your age, and I know that you are of age in our world."

_Please, please kill me._

"… My main concern Mrs. Weasley, is that you are protected while… _fornicating_," he said promptly.

"I assume you know the contraceptive spell? The potion?"

I nodded, dying for an escape from this torture.

He nodded thoughtfully, "There are other ways of protection as well, I don't know if you've ever seen muggle contraceptive devices?" he asked, his eyes attempting to locate mine.

I just about died again, "Professor _please_"

I was close to tears by this point and couldn't imagine it getting any worse.

"There is one other thing Mrs. Weasley."

_No_!

"This… _act_, it is meant to be pleasurable, for both parties…"

_No, please, please no!_

"If and when you find Mr. Matthews and continue your… _fornication_, I want you to understand that it is not all about the man in the… _act_…"

I actually felt a tear roll down my cheek as my head was still hidden in my arms.

"…It is just as much about you as it is about him. I want you to be able to gather as much from the… _experience_ as Mr. Matthews," he said finally.

There was a pause in which I stood from my chair, my beet red face still hidden, "Can I go?" I begged.

"Yes…" he answered finally, "Detention with Hagrid for two weeks Mrs. Weasley" he said and waddled up to his office.

I ran from the room and back to the dorms, flying up the stairs and threw myself into the bed. I have never been that mortified in my entire life.

I didn't speak or even look at Isaac for the rest of Seventh year, and my stress was in check for now because _anything_ was better than reliving that ghastly experience, even slaving away for hours in the library.


End file.
